Pretend Your Not Lonely
by SamMD
Summary: Can Dr Gregory House look beyond his past and come to terms with his future? Will it involve Allison Cameron? --- post KIDS


**Pretend Your not bitter**

**By**: Sam

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, not even a house  I love puns!

**Characters**: Dr. House and Dr. Cameron

**Summary**: After having quit feeling she needed to protect herself, Allison Cameron gets a visit from her reluctant sarcastic bitter boss Dr Gregory House who needs back the best doctor on his dream team, and the one person who saw past his rough edges.

Chapter 1: No I in Team

Dr Cuddy just left the office, leaving Wilson, House, and his team to celebrate in grief. Sure the big bad guy was gone, but he left with the money they needed.

"She's right you know" Wilson said, downing the rest of his champagne.

"No she's not" House replied. Chase, Foreman, and Wilson looked at him in surprise.

"How do you figure?" Chase inquired

"She said she saved the whole team" House sighed and looked out the window.

"Yeah so?" Foreman asked. House looked back at him dead on.

"Cameron is part of the team." He looked on sadly.

"Cameron quit. She didn't do it because of Vogler" Wilson stated. House looked at him as if he wanted to kill him.

"Wait, Cameron didn't quit because of Vogler and his Nazi ideas? Then why did she quit?" Foreman wondered.

"I know why!" Chase exclaimed. "What did you do to her?" He pointed at House, who looked wide eyed at him.

"Oh you know the usual, hypnotized her into signing her resignation…..No I didn't do anything. She left because, because of….her. Wait a second, why am I telling you? You're an idiot. But that doesn't matter, she'll be back by morning" He scratched his head and grabbed his cane, popped a vicodin, and started hobbling out of the room. "I guarantee it. Then we can all celebrate. Get drunk and operate! A true doctors party." He finished and closed his glass doors behind him, leaving his best friend and two colleagues shocked.

knock knock knock

Cameron lifted her head and realized someone was at the door. She fell asleep on the couch watching "Closer" for the one hundredth time. She quickly shut off her TV and wrapped a blanket around her as she headed for the door.

"Dr House" She greeted as she opened the door. She did not expect to see him at her house; this scene of sadness was all too familiar.

"Nice blanket…K mart I'm guessing?"

"Sears. What can I help you with Dr. House" She asked. He noticed the colder her voice got everytime she said, "Dr House".

"Well, I got an interesting story to tell you before bedtime kiddy, and I was poking around the neighborhood so I decided it might be worth your while" He said, as he walked right past her uninvited, and looked around her apartment.

"Well, seeing as you're an uninvited guest, why don't you just come on in" She said sarcastically, and closed the door behind her. He was already sitting on the couch, examining the blockbuster case.

"Closer? Heard its sexually empowering…New York Times raves…"

"What was the story you were talking about?" She asked, annoyed.

"Right" He started, and stood up wobbly, grabbing his cane "Turns out that Vogler took his 100 million and left, after the board wouldn't over throw me, Wilson, or Cuddy."

"Vogler is gone?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, the evil dictator has been defeated" He snarked, "Turns out you need more brain than money to run a hospital"

"Turns out." She laughed, but then stopped abruptly. "So, what's that have to do with me? I quit, remember?"

"Yes, but the problem why you left is gone, the virus was vaccinated, the patient was treated successfully, And I can't think of any more metaphors so please come back. I couldn't find the sugar on Monday, I'm hopeless. And mail, don't get me started on my mail and the mess it's in on my desk" He finished sheepishly, trying to make gestures.

"House" She started warningly, "I didn't leave because of Vogler. I made that clear. I left because of you" He looked at her, and got closer, now coming around the couch.

"Don't quit something your good at because your asshole boss is well, an asshole." He smiled, she sniffled.

"It doesn't matter, I signed my form, and I'm done"

"What form, I didn't see no form on my desk. Maybe it's under the mail I can't sort because I'm dumb"

"House…"

"Listen" He started, and grabbed her by the shoulder gently with one hand, the other on the cane "You're the best I have on my team, and your stunning. No one will press charges on me if they know you will get a blow too!" He sighed.

"Listen House. I cant, I promised myself, I cant."

"I can't have feelings for you. That's something you have to live with, and be tough about. IM broken, I'm an ass, I'm stupid, I'm arrogant, and I'm bitter and lonely. I've tried to shut you down. But you remain strong. So stop liking me."

"Why cant you have feelings for me?"

"Camer- Allison. I have….errr….feelings, but this is me, I cant change, and I don't want to be some Backstreet boy Barbie doll" House concluded.

"I know, I didn't fall for someone else, I fell for Broken, arrogant, stupid, bitter, and lonely ass of a doctor, House."

"You think you did. Look I didn't come here to fight, I came here to offer you your job back. I will know your answer if I don't see you Monday morning" He said, and hobbled out the door.

"One condition" He turned around.

"You go on One date with me. Not between colleges. A Date." House looked from side to side, and answered.

"Okay. Deal" And he extended his hand. This time they connected. He searched her eyes, but when he found nothing, He smiled and left, leaving Cameron to her own thoughts.

"I just black mailed my boss" She sighed aloud and flopped on the couch.


End file.
